jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyrannosaurus rex ultimus
Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus is a species of Tyrannosaurus Rex used in Jurassic Park IV Kill or be Killed. It reaches an average of 50 feet (15m) tall, 65 feet (20.5m) long, and 20-80 tons (40,000-120,000 pounds) .It is the true King of The Dinosaurs,not Oxalaia,not Spinosaurus,but this guy Fact File Role in PYTHNUT Works It is the main dinosaur protagonist and was used to kill many different things on the island including humans and Spinosaurus. Twice. They are exceptionally dangerous, and have armour covering the entire top of their body to protect themselves from possible danger. Their most daring feat is that in the end of JPV: RTIT, an adult female kills an undead Oxalaia, on a small island in the middle of a lava river. Strengths It bite force is so strong that it's comparable, if not a little over Spinosaurus Robustus's bite force! It's main weapons are 20 inch teeth and 25 inch claws attached to 20 foot arms. It is very hard to knock down, and despite being normal to kill, the armour makes it seem harder to kill. It's bite force is 150.5 tons. So if you see a Oxalaia bite mark, a Tyrannosaurus could do that too, but more severely,and the only way to know which mark is which you need to see the teeth in case one is lodged in a carcass, and really make sure how deep it is. Weaknesses It has none. T-Rex-U is a powerhouse, but is even stronger than Oxalaia, despite always winning to, the species that is Oxalaia. History A slightly corrupted Tyrannosaurus Rex was created in 2003 by scientists on Isla Nulbar, and one day, a Spinosaurus broke out of it's exhibit and was killed by the young T-Rex. It escaped to Isla Sorna, and eventually, it killed an even bigger Spinosaurus, and bred enough (some of his offspring living in and underground world called Dinosaur World, nowadays) to create a mutant Tyrannosaurus population, becoming a rival towards Spinosaurus Aegypticus Robustus. The new species was called Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus. They grew from 42 feet long to 62+ feet long, and gained enough strength to kill even the most powerful Spinosaurus. Eventually, they gained new, at the time very dangerous competition on the island. Oxalaia. And eventually, off the coast of Isla Sorna, an island was found. Isla Tyrannus, where most of the mutated population was. This is when it all started. An evil scientest attempted to make T-rex-U the most powerful dinosaur ever, but an Oxalaia was against the idea, so he ate the human before the T-Rex's upgrade to a 50 ton bite force was complete, also breaking the computer at 150.5 tons for T-Rex's bite. So, yes. In a way, the are the same, but with a one point difference.It is confirmed to be the main dinosaur in JP7,while Oxalaia will be the other main dinosaur. Trivia *Young ones have a chance of being killed by Spinosaurus Robustus, demonstrated quite brutally in the first book of Jurassic Park V''.'' *It's arms can't be used for every attack, and if it does, they will fracture, nearly fatally inuring the Rex, but the other attack parts aren't like this. *It can have up to 20 babies, due to mutations. *It is very ruthless, and won't let almost anything it crosses escape. The only ones it will let escape is the sick, and when it is not hungry, anything with the exception of another carnivore. *Tyrannosaurus Ultimus has quite the running speed, 50-300 mph. *It is Co-King of the dinosaurs, along with Oxalaia. *The armour begins like this: weak on the newborn, as the baby gets bigger the armor hardens, and at full adult, the armor is very thick, to the point where only animals with unimagineable strength can snap the armour. *It has been known to carry it's babies in it's mouth. *If a lot of relatives combine,they make a huge pack. *Just like in the Jurassic Park novel,it can swim like a crocodile. *It is still unknown if dinosaurs like it had feathers. *It is the second smartest dinosaur ever,only beat by Troodon. * Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores